Goten vs Trunks
by BrilliantBrunette107
Summary: Trunks felt as if the air in his body had been knocked out of him. “I’m betrothed to her? She would have to be years older than me now!”
1. Chapter 1

**Goten vs. Trunks**

**Chapter 1: **Best Friends Forever

"Dad," He asked sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for his father to finish shaving in the bathroom.

"What?" a rough voice answered loudly over the sound of the razor.

"Have you ever had a best friend?" He regretted asking this. He knew his father had always been a loner, even if he had worked with partner along time ago, before he was born. He never knew that much about his father's past. He only knew what his mother had told him. Even his sister seemed to know more about their father than him, himself.

"Why do you ask?" an expected answer came.

"I dunno. I just wondered. Goten and I have been friends every since we were little and I just wondered if anyone else in our family was ever…" he was cut off as Vegeta walked out of the bathroom.

"Was ever attached to anyone else?" Vegeta finished as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well, yeah." Trunks said wishing that he had never brought the conversation up. How could the ruthless prince of all Saiyans, his father, ever have a best friend?

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked up his car keys. "I have to take Bulla shopping…again."

Trunks sighed. _Great_.

His father walked over to the bedroom door then turned around. "Need anything?" Trunks shook his head and watched his father walk down the hallway and out of site before he fell back on his parent's bed.

"Something wrong, son?" Bulma asked as she walked in the room with a fresh load of clothes in her arms. She dropped the pile beside Trunks and sat on the bed. "Want to help me fold these clothes, while you tell me why you're acting as if the world has come to an end?" Trunks loved his mom. She was the best! He could talk to her about anything and the best thing about her was that no matter how much Trunks talked she wouldn't get mad, or at least she never showed that she was mad. Trunks started picking up towels and folding them.

"I tried to talk to dad about Goten and me." Trunks started.

"Is something wrong? Did you get into a fight?" Bulma asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"No Mom, of course not!" Trunks said quickly. "I asked dad if he had ever had a best friend. He didn't answer. Then I told him that I just wanted to know because Goten and I have been best friends since the beginning of time."

Bulma smiled. "Well your father isn't very keen on telling anyone about his past, not even me. I remember my first best friend though." Trunks smiled. "He was a real pain, but he was the best friend anyone could ever want. He was a mess. Always eating and sleeping and even as he grew up he still acted like a child."

"Who was it?" Trunks asked finishing up the last piece of clothing and staking it in a pile.

Bulma laughed. "Goku." She answered.

Trunk's eyes grew wide. "Goku was your first best friend? Wow, I never you knew you two had known each other for that long."

"Your father did have a best friend, now that I think about it." Bulma said suddenly. She walked over to the dresser drawer and pulled out a picture. She walked back over to Trunks and handed him the picture. "She's too young to be his sweet heart, but then again I don't know when this picture was taken. Your father told me that she and he would train together all the time, like you and Goten." She smiled as she watched her son gaze into the eyes of the young brunette girl in the picture.

"Did they tell each other all of their secrets?" Trunks asked still looking at the picture of the girl. She would have to be about his father's age by now. _Maybe she was way younger than dad._ He thought.

"I suppose they did tell each other everything. I'm sure if she is still alive somewhere that she knows more about your father than I do." Bulma said walking to the door. "Are you alright now?" She asked holding the laundry in her arms.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go see Goten. Do you think that dad will miss his picture if I take it along?" He asked looking at the girl once more before he put into in his pocket.

"No, go ahead. I'll take the blame if your father notices." Bulma said walking in to Bulla's room and putting her clothes in her closet.

"Thanks mom!" Trunks said as he flew out the door.

"Boys will be boys.'" Bulma thought as she watched Trunks from the window.

**The Son's house…**

_How boring._ Goten thought as he turned on his back and watched his mom, upside down, as she threw clothes out of his drawers. "Mom, what are you doing?" Goten finally asked.

Chichi looked up, annoyed. "Goten! You know that Bulma and Vegeta are throwing a party! You need to wear something besides that!" she yelled as she pointed at the faded blue jeans and top Goten was wearing. Goten just rolled his eyes.

"Well, while you're looking for MY wardrobe do you mind terribly if I go do something else?" Goten said mockingly. His mother shot him a warning look.

"Fine! GO ON! WHAT DO I CARE?" She yelled. Goten ducked as she threw a pile of clothes over his head.

_She's crazy! _Goten thought as he walked out on to the front lawn. He walked over to the picnic table that was under a tree and sat down. He suddenly looked up into the sky and saw someone flying towards him.

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks yelled as he glided nearer and nearer to him.

"Trunks, hey! What are you doin' here?" Goten asked as Trunks walked up to the bench and sat down.

Trunks shook his head. "Nothing. I just came to show you something and I was bored." Trunks put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the old picture that his mom had given him. Goten took it and looked at it.

"Who is it?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Her name is Kiore. She was an old friend of my dad's." Trunks said taking the picture back and putting it back in his pocket.

"She's hot." Goten said suddenly.

"My mom said that she and my dad were best friends. I never knew my dad could have a best friend." Trunks said looking at his feet. "He doesn't tell me much about his planet. I don't think he wants to remember it."

"Then why would he give you that picture?" Goten asked confused.

"He didn't. My mom did. If dad found out I had it he would kill me."

"Oh." Goten thought for a moment. "So, do you think she's alive?"

"I don't know. I mean how would we find out?" Trunks asked as he walked slightly away from Goten. "Well, I guess I'll see you in an hour at my house."

"Ok. See yah." Goten said as Trunks flew into the clouds and out of site.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Goten vs. Trunks

**Chapter Two:** Betrothed

"Did you talk to Goten?" Bulma asked as Trunks walked in the front door and spread himself on to the sofa.

He nodded.

"What did he say?"

Trunks grunted.

"Well, ok, but before you turn into a grunting couch potato make sure to set the dishes out on the table. Our guest will be here in an hour." Trunks let out a long groan, but got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Bulla yelled as she ran into the house slamming the front door open. "Mom, dad and I found some really cute stuff!" Bulma smiled as Vegeta walked into the house with a frown that you could barely see; seeing as how he was caring all of the bags Bulla had bought.

Bulma laughed as she took some of the bags from Vegeta and put them in Bulla's room. Trunks, on the other hand, was trying very hard to hide that he had taken something that belonged to his father; it was working, for now.

Trunks stared at his father as he walked into the kitchen. "What?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

Trunks shook his head. "Nothin'." He said as he began to pull plates out of the cabinet. Vegeta frowned again and walked out. Trunks let out a great sigh.

Vegeta walked into his room and sat on the bed. He had a strange feeling that he hadn't had since he had left the planet of Vegeta and everyone he knew. He slowly got up off the bed and walked to his dresser drawer. He pulled it opened and began moving his clothes around. A few minutes later he returned to the kitchen, where Trunks and Bulma were setting up the food. "Where are the old pictures that I use to keep in my drawer?" He asked calmly.

"Pictures..." Bulma asked setting down the potatoes. "What pictures, darling?"

"Don't play innocent with me. The pictures I had long before Trunks was born! What happened to them?" He yelled impatiently. Bulla had heard the noise and had rushed into the kitchen. Trunks and Bulla looked at each other. They had never seen their father yell at Bulma before.

Bulma walked slowly back over to the kitchen counter and sighed. "Trunks why don't you go find Goten and his family and tell them that we're ready. Bulla, you can find Marron." Trunks slowly walked by his father and pushed his little sister out the front door of the house.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation." Vegeta hissed. He grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her over to him.

"Sweet heart calm down. The pictures are safe. I put all of them, but one, in a box and stuck it under the bed so that they wouldn't get ruined." She pulled herself free of his grip.

"…And the one missing?"

"I gave it to Trunks. He found that one interesting for some reason."

"What was is of?" Vegeta asked sitting down at the table.

"It was the one with Kiore in it."

"Goten!" Trunks called over the screaming of Chichi. Trunks watched as Gohan, Goten and Goku flew out of the house and up into the air as pots and pans flew over their heads.

"Hey Trunks, How yah doin?" Goku asked catching his breath.

"I'm guessing Chichi isn't ready to go yet?" Trunks asked laughing as he dodged a pan that whizzed by his head.

Gohan squinted. "Nah." He said flying a little higher.

"I'm sure we'll be ready in a few minutes," Goku said. "In the mean time, Gohan and Goten are welcome to go on ahead."

Goten smiled as he and his older brother followed Trunks into the thick grey clouds ahead.

"Wow. It looks like there's gonna be a storm." Gohan said as he and the other two boys arrived at the Brief's house. "I've never in my life seen the sky look so bad." He said looking out the window. Goten and Trunks nodded in agreement. As Gohan walked into the living room of the house, Trunks grabbed Goten's shirt and pulled him up the stairs. He shut the door behind him as Goten sat down on Trunks's bed.

"What's the deal Trunks? This is one of my really good shirts." He said smoothing his brand new tee out.

Trunks walked over to the bed and sat down beside his friend. "I think my dad knows about the picture my mom gave me earlier. He came into the kitchen and started yelling at my mom. He's never yelled at her like that before, especially not over some old picture."

Goten shrugged, "Maybe that picture was really special to him. I mean it's off his best friend or… his sweet heart…or?"

"Yeah, they use to be sweet hearts, I mean…" There was a knock at the door, which interrupted the boys' thoughts. Vegeta walked in with his arms crossed. He looked at Goten and cocked his head towards the door. Goten slowly got up, looking at Trunks, and walked passed Vegeta, and back down the stairs to join his mom and dad, who had just arrived.

Vegeta shut the door. He walked over to Trunks's window and looked out, his arms still crossed. "Somethin wrong dad?" Trunks asked breaking the silence. His father turned and faced him.

"Do you know who the girl is?" He asked calmly as he sat down in a chair at the foot of the window. Trunks shook his head. "Her name is Kiore. She and I were betrothed."

"What happened?" Trunks asked cautiously.

Vegeta smirked then a frown spread across his face. "When Vegeta was destroyed I didn't think it was fair that she should have to stay with me, so we made a deal. Since she had to be married to someone in my family we decided that she would marry the heir, which of course is my first born son, you." "She came to earth a little after Goku. I don't know where she is right now, but she said that she would show up around her sixteenth birthday, which is the day she would meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with."

Trunks felt as if the air in his body had been knocked out. "I'm betrothed to her? She would have to be years older than me now!"

Vegeta smirked again. "She's different. She doesn't age, not unless she decides to. She turned sixteen yesterday. I would expect her to turn up any day now."

Trunks's head was spinning. He was betrothed to a beautiful brunette who was only one year younger than himself. What would Goten say?

"Hahahahahahhaha! You're betrothed!" Goten giggled as he fell out of the chair he was sitting in and knocked all of his food onto the ground. He rolled around on the grass clenching his stomach.

"Wow, is it that funny, Goten?" Trunks asked trying his hardest not to get angry. He didn't think it was funny, not one bit. Just thinking about it made his insides squirm.

Rain began to pour as Chichi and Bulma started cleaning up the dinner dishes. Goten and Trunks had decided to go inside since there clothes were soaked and sticking to their bodies. As they walked up to Trunks's room they heard something hit the window. Trunks opened his door and walked in his room. He and Goten looked around. Nothing was misplaced and the window was shut. Trunks still had an uneasy feeling. Goten walked to the window and looked out.

"Trunks, look at the sky." He said as he put on dry clothes that Trunks had lent him. Trunks walked over to the window as he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular abs. It had began raining harder now and the clouds were dark, almost black.

"Something's not right, Goten." Trunks said as he turned around. "The clouds are so dark now. And it's raining harder. I've never seen the weather like this before." Trunks suddenly remembered what his father had said earlier. 'She turned sixteen yesterday. I would expect her to turn up any day now.' He had said. "What if she shows up tonight?" He asked aloud.

"Don't worry so much, Trunks. I'm sure if she shows up you'll like her." Goten tried to reassure his friend, still trying to keep his giggles under control.

"I don't think me liking her is going to be a problem. Just admitting to myself that I'm betrothed…it's gonna take me a while." He said.

"Hey, no one said you had to get married tonight. You're only seventeen and plus, your dad said she was just gonna met the man of her dreams not get married in that one night." Goten was right. No one said he had to be married right away, but still, Trunks wasn't sure. "Oh…Trunks, look outside." Goten said suddenly. Trunks turned and opened the window. Everything was dry. There wasn't a cloud insight.

"How is that possible! This is too weird." He said turning to Goten who shrugged. Maybe he and Goten were wrong. Maybe Kiore wasn't going to show up. Only time would tell.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Goten vs. Trunks

**Chapter Three**: Kiore

It had been a week since the day of the big storm and Goten and Trunks were beginning to doubt that Kiore was going to show up anytime soon. Until one day when Bulla brought a new friend home.

"Bulla, you do know that you don't have to buy every little thing you see." Her mother said as Bulla pulled more clothes off of the racks and stuck them in the cart.

"Mother, how do you expect me to keep looking beautiful if I don't have the clothes for it?" Bulma just laughed.

"I'm going to go get a few things from the men's section for your father. I'll meet you at the front when you're ready to check out." Bulla nodded as she watched her mother disappear.

As Bulla rounded the corner of a rack she bumped into a young girl about her age, which sent clothes flying everywhere. "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Bulla apologized as she began picking up clothes.

"No, I apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going either." The girl said helping Bulla clean up. When they had finished Bulla looked at the girl. She was really pretty. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm really sorry." The girl said again.

"No, it's fine. Really. I'm Bulla, what's your name?" Bulla asked shaking the girl's hand.

"My friends call me Kira. It's nice to meet you. Well, I guess I better get going." Kira said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait." Bulla cried after her. Kira turned. "Do you want to hang out with me today? My parents have a meeting at the house, but we could hang out in my room or outside or something."

Kira smiled. "Sure, sounds great."

Bulla was beaming as she and her new friend got into the car. Her mother had been waiting on them and had the car all ready to go. As they were driving down the road Bulma began to talk to Kira. Bulla had never seen such a grown up teenager before. "So, how old are you, Kira?"

"I'm sixteen." She answered with a smile. "I moved here a year ago."

"Oh really, my son is seventeen and Bulla is thirteen." Bulma said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, do you live with your parents?" Seeing the look on Kira's face, Bulma regretted asking this.

Kira smiled faintly. "My parents died along time ago. I lived with my two friends. They rented a place and I'm staying there until I can find my guardian. I DO have a guardian; I just haven't been able to locate him."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can help." Bulma said. She then had an idea. "I insist you stay with us as long as it takes us to find your guardian."

"That could take a long time. Are you sure?" Kira asked. Bulma nodded.

"Mom, what would dad say?" Bulla asked as they pulled into their driveway.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll take care of him, but until I talk to him maybe it would be better if you two stayed out of sight. Bulla you can introduce Kira to your brother and maybe you three could go to Goten's house later and hang out." Bulma suggested as the three walked into the kitchen. Bulma signaled for the girls to go up stairs as she heard Vegeta walking down the hallway.

"Does your dad not like company?" Kira asked as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Well, it's just better if mom talks to him first about company that he hasn't met yet. Sometimes he's not in a good mood and it would be embarrassing if he was in one of "those" moods today." Bulla said.

Suddenly Trunks walked out in front of them, with nothing but his shorts on. He stopped when he saw Kira. "Hello, Ladies." He said as he leaned against the wall.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "Kira this is my brother, Trunks. Trunks, Kira." Kira smiled as Trunks kissed her hand. Bulla pushed her brother out of the way and pulled Kira by the arm into her room, then shut the door. The girls could hear Trunks laughing outside the door. "Sorry about my brother. He thinks you're pretty." Kira just smiled. "Hey, do you want something to drink?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah, but you've done enough for me. Why don't you make a bed up for me on the floor or something and I'll go down stairs and get our drinks. If your parents are still down there we'll just get drinks later." Bulla nodded as Kira walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Trunks was still standing in the hallway. He eyed her has she walked by. She then turned to him. "Something wrong?" she asked. He hadn't expected her to say anything. Most of Bulla's friends were too scared to talk to him, since he was so much older.

"Uh," he started. He felt his eyes wonder up and down her body. "No…" he finished.

"Good, then maybe you could help me. Bulla and I are thirsty. Mind showing me where the cups are?" Kira asked as she turned around and began down the stairs. Trunks nodded and followed. Kira suddenly stopped at the bottom of the steps as she heard Bulma and Vegeta talking. Kira pressed her hand hard against Trunks's chest, telling him to stop. She didn't want to interrupt his parents just to get a drink, but she couldn't bring herself to go back upstairs.

"So, you want us to keep this girl at our house until she finds her guardian?" Vegeta said loudly. Bulma put her finger to her mouth. "Don't tell me to be quiet." "This girl doesn't even have as much energy as Bulla. How do you expect us to keep our skills quiet for such a long time?"

"Well, maybe after awhile we could tell her." Bulma suggested. Trunks had been listening as well and decided this was the perfect time to interrupt before Kira heard something she wasn't supposed to. He moved her hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. Bulla and Kira were thirsty, so I came down to show her where things were." He said. His mother smiled and nodded. Vegeta sat down in a chair near the window as Trunks turned around and grabbed Kira's hand. She shook her head violently as she was pulled out of the shadows of the staircase and into view. Her heart pounded as she looked into the eyes of Trunks's father. Vegeta stood up.

Trunks, still holding Kira's hand, led her over to the cabinet. "This is where the cups and plates are. Over here are the forks and spoons. And you can find anything you want to eat in the fridge." Kira nodded. She and Trunks turned around to face Vegeta and Bulma. "I guess you've already met my mom, Bulma. This is my dad,"

"This…" she asked, "This is your dad?" Her face was red and she felt dizzy. Trunks nodded.

Bulla, wondering where her friend had gone decided to come down stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her brother holding Kira's hand and both of them were looking at Vegeta. "What's going on?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at his daughter. "Where did you meet this girl, Bulla?"

"At the store. I accidentally ran into her while I was shopping." She answered truthfully. "She said her name is Kira."

Vegeta looked back at Kira. "She did, did she?" Kira realized that Trunks was still holding her hand. Wanting support, she squeezed his hand. Trunks looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ohm, maybe this isn't a good time. Mom you and dad finish your conversation and Kira, Bulla and I can get drinks later…" Trunks said suddenly as Kira's squeeze got harder. He pulled her back over to the stairs where he led her and his sister back to his room. When he had closed the door he finally let go of Kira's hand. "What in the world was that about?"

"Maybe we should have waited until after their conversation before we barged in…" Kira said sitting down on Trunks's bed.

Trunks let out a huge sigh and sat down on the floor in front of her. "So, how old are you?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sixteen. My birthday was a week ago." She answered. Trunks's stomach squirmed inside of him.

"So…Where do you live?"

"Trunks! Stop asking her so many questions she just got here! Good grief. She's probably tired." Bulla stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go get the guest room ready for you." She said looking at Kira. She turned to Trunks and glared at him. "And you, leave the poor girl alone would yah!" she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Trunks looked at the floor and sighed again. "I live by my self…I told your mom and your sister that I lived with my roommates. I didn't want them to worry about me. My friends sometimes stay at my house though. I've lived alone since my parents died and since I can't find my guardian, I don't really have anyone to stay with." Kira said aloud.

"And who _is_ your guardian, exactly?" Trunks asked trying not to pry.

"I told you I lived with my parents. Well, they died along time ago along with my guardian's father. Unfortunately they were all we had. And since we were alone he took responsibility for me. I lost track of him after a few years though. He decided that he had a better chance of getting what he wanted here so he left…" She said, now looking at her feet.

"He left you alone? How old were you?"

"Well, he found me temporary parents until I was able to get out on my own, unfortunately he still had the legal papers saying that he had custody over me, so I had to leave my parents and I've been looking for him for a year now." She said looking back up to Trunks, who now had figured everything out. "I think I've found him, but every time I try to get near him to talk to him I see his family and I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding." Trunks said quickly.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't think you were intruding if u just went to talk to him." He had figured it out. This was Kiore. It had to be. She just turned sixteen and was looking for her guardian, but he still wasn't positive. "I think my parents are done in the kitchen if you want something to drink." Trunks said changing the subject. He could tell she was tired. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks." She said as he walked out of the room.

"Vegeta, I'm sure this girl will be fine with us. And if she finds out about us, well let's just see how it goes. She doesn't have a family. Her parents died and she needs a home just for a while." Bulma said as Vegeta walked back and forth from the chair he had been sitting in to the counter top. He hadn't said a word. He was trying to think.

"Mom, sorry to interrupt but I think you and dad have kinda taken over the kitchen. I just need to get some water." Trunks said as he walked to the sink and filled up a glass.

"So, how is she?" Bulma asked her son.

"She's good. She's in my room right now. Bulla is fixing up the guest room, but she might not make it. She's worn out. So don't expect me in my room tomorrow, I'll be in the guest room." He said walking past his father who was frowning. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem!" Vegeta yelled as he marched up to his room and slammed the door.

Trunks shrugged as he walked back up to his room. Just as he thought. Kira had fallen asleep on his bed. He didn't really want to wake her, but he had to try to get her to the other room.

As Trunks started to walk, with Kira in his arms, he stopped to see his father standing at the door. Vegeta looked at the girl then back to Trunks. He walked slowly to his son and took Kira out of his arms. "Dad…" Trunks started. Vegeta gave him a warning look, not to wake Kira up. He walked slowly out of Trunks's room and in to the guest room where he laid Kira on the bed. He than walked to the door and shut it.

Five minutes later Vegeta walked out of the room to find his son still standing there staring at him. "That's Kiore." He said. "You can go in there, but don't wake her up." Trunks watched his father disappear into his own room before he walked into Kira's bedroom. Kira's clothes had been changed, into a pair of his pajama pants and one of his tee-shirts. It really was Kiore…Trunks had been right all along.

"Trunks, are you okay?"

"Kira…Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…I was just…"

"No, it's fine." She said. "You look tired. Why don't you go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Trunks nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. He almost ran into Bulla.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked suspiciously. "Listen here brother, this is one friend I intend to keep, so don't go falling in love with her."

Trunks walked into his room and closed his door. "I think I already have…"


End file.
